Marvel and DC Universe: The Manhunt
by PirateSlade
Summary: SHIELD is searching for Batman to register his identification to SHIELD's database. After Batman stops a plot of Ra's al Ghul, he is on the hunt for six deadly assassins. Can Batman bring the assassins into custody before he is apprehended by SHIELD?


A SHIELD helicraft kept a silent and steady speed high above the glowing city of Gotham. This model was one of the many advanced technologies that are produced from SHIELD, the kind that they take pride in displaying to the world what they call an advancement in technology, and they wouldn't be wrong to say so. Equipped with cloaking technology and sound muffling, nobody any further than 1000 feet would be able to see or hear it. It also is equipped with an advanced radar system, meaning it can see an opponent much before it gets seen. The finest spy plane a billionaire could ask for.

Natalia Romanov, equipped with a black catsuit, combat boots, and several firearms, checked the radar display on the SHIELD helicraft. Nick Fury convinced the United States government to get on board with his plan to register all vigilante identities into SHIELD databases. Batman, suited up with black carbon-fiber mesh with lightweight titanium plating, was about six blocks away, running and grappling rooftop to rooftop. He has proven to be one of SHIELD's newest and most elusive foes.

"We have visual on Batman, Black Widow. Get ready to jump."

Bruce stood triumphantly over four unconscious criminals in an alley way. They were members of a Chinese triad, attempting to spread their influence in the East End. After a citizen called the police, they responded with hostility. Walking past several upturned garbage cans and a passed out homeless man with a bottle in his hand, the holographic communicator in his gauntlet glowed with GPS coordinates. He contacted Alfred.

"Alfred, I've received a set of coordinates from an unknown identity. I'm shutting down our line; somebody may be listening.

After entering in the coordinates into his holographic GPS, a glowing white dot appeared on the surface of his communicator, which lead directly to the shut down Ace Chemicals factory.

"Who in Gotham can manage to hack into my communicator, and lead me directly to an abandoned factory? It sounds like an ambush, but I need answers", he thought.

After arriving in front of his designation on a building overlooking Ace Chemicals, Bruce analyzed the abandoned factory. It had been shut down for lack of safety procedures and illegal experiments. All that remains is an empty chemical processor and a warehouse.

Bruce turned on a sound-enhancing function installed in his cowl, and as expected, picked up faint human activity, which sounded like silent footsteps and shuffling papers. Bruce glided over the razor wire fence, and silently approached the entrance to the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse were two men dressed head to toe in black garb, equipped with various swords and other sharp weapons. They appeared members of the League of Assassins, and if they're above the surface of Gotham city, Ra's al Ghul must have a new plot. Bruce decided to engage the assassins.

Bruce silently climbed to the top of the catwalk above the warehouse shelves. As the assassins distanced from each other, Bruce silently dropped from the catwalk and pursued an assassin.

Bruce set down a body after silently choking the consciousness of an assassin from behind. He quietly began to track the other one.

As Bruce moved from the body, he saw the other assassin searching through a crate. After noticing Batman, the assassin drew his sword and slashed at Bruce, who sidestepped and dodged the attack. The assassin then lunged with a stab, which Bruce sidestepped, and sent a swift kick to his shin. The assassin swung another strike, and Bruce caught his sword hand with his left hand and underneath his elbow with his right hand. With his right hand underneath the assassin's elbow, Bruce thrusted his left palm into the assassin's sword hand, which sent the sword sliding across the warehouse. Disarmed, the assassin then attempted to strike Bruce with a right kick to the chest to create distance, which Bruce caught, swung his left foot underneath the assassin's other foot, which knocked him on his back. With the assassin foot still in his grasp, Bruce violently and swiftly twisted it to the right, breaking it. Finally, Bruce crashed his forearm into the assassin's throat, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Bruce then approached the crate the assassin searched through, and found that the contents were recipes for some of the deadliest poisons that Ace Chemicals almost produced, but was shut down.

Just then, something landed on top of Bruce, and a long, serrated knife was held inches from his throat. Gripping the knife hand with both hands, Bruce thrusted his body downward, pulled the knife away from his throat, got out of the grip, and put the attacker's arm behind his back in an armbar. The attacker then swung his head into Bruce's face, stomped on his right foot, and sent a powerful kick into Bruce's chest, making distance.

It was then when Batman recognized the attacker. He wore a black, kevlar suit and a mask shaped similarly to his, only he had on orange section on the chest, and three signature red scratches: It was Catman, grinning and eager to fight.

Catman lunged for Bruce. He attempted a stab to the abdomen, which Bruce caught, and sent an uppercut under his chin. Catman attempted to sweep Bruce off his feet with a leg sweep, which Bruce jumped over, and instead took a left foot to the chest. Bruce recovered, and Catman swung his knife overhead, which Bruce caught by his wrist. Catman attempted to swing a left punch to his face, which Bruce caught as well. They then both headbutted eachother, distancing themselves again, both stunned.

Catman angrily ran for Bruce, and Bruce jumped over him, using Catman's shoulders to propel himself. When Catman turned around to attack Bruce's exposed back, Bruce swung his left elbow into his face. The blow was extra powerful from Catman's speed, and while he was dazed, Batman swung a butterfly kick onto his head, his kevlar-plated heel crashing on top of Catman's cranium. He fell unconscious.

Just then, a woman dressed in a leather suit entered the warehouse. She had long, dark hair and wore high heeled boots, as well as a sword at her waist. It was Talia al Ghul.

"I should have known not even one of my most premiere assassins stood a chance against you, beloved", she said, approaching him.

"Talia, what are the League of Assassins doing in Gotham?" Bruce demanded.

"My mad father has taken it upon himself to cleanse Gotham of the corrupt, and in doing so, will also eliminate the entire population of Gotham. The ends justify the means, he believes. I am opposing his operation, which is why I sent you here. My father is gathering the recipe for an extremely deadly toxin, far deadlier than the world has seen before. Ra's plans to shut down the filters of the dam, and empty the poison into the water supply. A mere forty tons of of this poison into the water, and anybody who has a drink will certainly die. My father has taken protocol for you, however, beloved. He has already six deadly assassins waiting for his orders. You have already fractured a part of his plan by keeping the recipe for the poison out of my father's grasp, but the assassin's will certainly be coming for you."

"What assassin's?" Bruce asked.

"Six of the most deadly he could contact. You know this one," she said,pointing at the unconscious Catman. "But there are also five more. They call themselves Deadshot, Crossbones, Bullseye, Deadpool, and finally, Bane."

"Bane is working for Ra's"? Bruce asked.

"Yes. For an opportunity to get to you." Talia handed Bruce five devices. "These are trackers. My father has planted them on each assassin, unknowingly to them. Follow them, and you will find your assassin."

"Which tracker goes to which assassin?", Bruce asked.

"I don't know, but you will know when you see them. Good luck, my beloved."

Bruce left for the door.

Outside the door, Black Widow stood in front of the warehouse. Bruce stopped walking as she approached him.

"Batman?" She asked him, for confirmation. He said nothing.

"I work with SHIELD. We're here to register your identity to our exceptionally secure database."

"Following my actions, you should know that I am not willing to trust my identity in the hands of any accessable network.

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder. "Batman, if you're concerned that your identity will be globally exposed, know that only Director Nicholas Fury will have access to this database. Not even I will know who you are."

Batman continued walking. "I have severe matters to attend to. Do not pursue me." He fired his grappling gun, and pulled out one of the devices given to him by Talia, not knowing that when Natasha touched his shoulder, she placed a tiny tracking device on him.


End file.
